Pluie
by mimichanMC
Summary: Cuando él había dicho, "te quiero", ella había dicho "yo no" cuando lo que había querido decir fue "yo te quiero también".


_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 ** _Pluie_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

El sol de mediodía apenas era un susurro dando una claridad pálida en medio de las nubes de lluvia, el ambiente de sentía gris y húmedo. Las gotas de lluvia creaban ondas que se extendían y perdían en los charcos de agua en las aceras de la cuidad, los mismos árboles en las veredas parecían inclinarse y descansar, melancólicos por la lluvia que los bañaba.

Las calles siempre transitadas de turistas enamorados de la cuidad, ahora mismo estaban vacías, esos mismos amantes habían huido a algún lugar seco y cálido, dejando que el concreto gris tomara un color a grafito. Un pequeño sapo croaba escondido como un inmigrante en algún lugar ¿Qué hacia una criatura que gustaba de pantanos en medio de la cuidad luz? no lo sabía, pero allí estaba, lo escuchaba en su discordante canción interminable. Hormigas negras hacían una hilera interminable justo en medio de la calle frente a su casa, juntando pequeñas hojas y varillas que la lluvia había dejado regadas por todos lados.

La lluvia marcaba un ritmo diferente a la rutina de todos quienes se rendían al compás que esta dictaba.

Todos excepto él.

 ** _Te has quitado tu chaqueta y permaneces de pie bajo la lluvia,_**

 ** _Estas así de loco,_**

 ** _Te mire desde mi ventana siempre sintiendo que estoy fuera mirando dentro de ti._**

Llevaba parado en la puerta de su casa más tiempo del que podía calcular, la lluvia hacía que el tiempo caminara de alguna manera más despacio haciendo la tarea de medirlo más difícil.

Él era como una extraña sombra en su portal, con su cabeza gacha, su cabello desordenado y rubio cubríendo sus ojos cetrinos, parado solo allí, mirando el piso dejando que la lluvia fría lo recorriera entero, su chaqueta blanca estaba completamente mojada colgando de uno de sus brazos dejando que hilos de agua corrieran hasta el piso, su camiseta negra se pegaba a su piel y destilaba hasta hacer una sombra más oscura en su cintura, la mitad de las perneras de su pantalón estaban también húmedas, todo él estaba completamente empapado.

Parecía como sino tuviera ninguna prisa o ningún motivo para moverse, así de extraño lucía él en ese momento.

Ella solo se quedó mirándolo desde su ventana de su habitación, buscando el valor para ir hasta donde él y pedirle pasar, poder ir hasta donde estaba de pie y solo tener el valor de ver sus ojos directamente y quitarle esa desolación que había dejado plantada en su alma, la misma que ella misma sentía recorrerle todo el cuerpo, que la dejaba desamparada, gélida y con ganas de llorar hasta que sus ojos y su alma estuvieran secos de pena.

Todo hubiera seguido bien si solo los dos se hubieran apegado a sus propios papeles, si hubieran mantenido la distancia que habían interpuesto entre los dos desde la primera vez que se habían visto, desde el día en que se supieron aliados pero contrarios, polos opuestos, tan intensos en sus opiniones, emociones y convicciones que se repelían para no chocar e ir hasta el desastre, pero en algún punto del camino se habían acercado, y esas emociones que debían darles momentos de alegría y felicidad estaban prohibidas entre los dos.

 ** _Siempre eres misterioso, con ojos oscuros y cabello descuidado, siempre a la moda, pero demasiado genial para que importe._**

Al verlo allí de pie con el espíritu roto se odio a si misma por ser la causante de eso. Él era un ser tan lleno de luz de buen humor y ella debía permanecer en su sombra para no quitarle ningún brillo.

Pero la tentación de un poco de esa claridad había sido irresistible, desde el día en que había visto la chispa de la valentía, de la constancia y del valor en sus ojos no pudo evitar verse atraída por él, toda esa alma temeraria en el chico de ojos neón y cabello rebelde, que tenía una sonrisa que calentaba su corazón solo al verla, con esa voz que hacía que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda cada vez que decía "su nombre".

Hasta el más ciego hubiera podido ver que se había enamorado de él sin poderlo evitar. Ella misma se había sabido enamorada desde que se había visto reflejada en las ondas profundidades de sus ojos verdes, de pronto había empezado a ignorar lo que había creído por mucho tiempo que eran defectos, sus malos chistes, su forma a veces infantil de ser, sus desperfectos no lo eran más, eran solo lo que hacía a su compañero la persona maravillosa que era, todas eran cualidades que solo a ella le había demostrado.

Pero se suponía que debía ser reciproco, se supone que él debiera amarla en correspondencia, se supone que sus sentimientos debieran ser verdaderos. No se supone que él se quitara la máscara y con sus ojos llenos de esperanza le dijera que la amaba. No se supone que ella viera una sombra de decepción en sus ojos verdes cuando ella se quitó su propia mascara y él viera detrás a esa chica trasparente que estaba siempre a su espalda cada día. Esa misma chica que era solo "una chica más".

Una chica que él no amaba.

 ** _Entonces te paraste en mi puerta, sin nada que decir, además de algún comentario sobre el clima_**

¿Qué se supone que le diría? Cuando vio la verdad en sus ojos, su corazón se rompió en pedazos y dejó su boca llena del veneno del desamor.

Mil veces en su imaginación había recreado una y mil maneras diferentes de hablarle de sus sentimientos. Ella se había enamorado de cada parte de él, de aquella que pertenecía al secreto y la que siempre se mantenía bajo los reflectores de una cámara, siempre teniéndolo entre la luz, ella había aprendido a disfrutar de las noches de risas sobre la torre Eiffel y las tímidas palabras en los pasillos de la escuela. Era él quien no veía más allá del traje rojo y negro.

Por eso cuando él había dicho, "te quiero", ella había dicho "yo no" cuando lo que había querido decir fue "yo te quiero también".

Y ahora estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa lleno de lluvia y pesadumbre. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta para pedirle que se fuera. No sabía a donde habían ido sus padres pero no quería que él estuviera allí cuando ellos volvieran. Debía ir allí y decirle vete, tratarlo con la misma frialdad que había usado siempre para mantenerlo a raya, ese había sido siempre un territorio seguro para los dos, pero no sabía si podía, podías mentir a una persona que no significa nada para ti, pero no a una persona amada.

 ** _Bueno, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, en caso de que no lo veas, este es mi corazón, sangrante después de ti, esta soy yo sobre mis rodillas_**

Pero al llegar a la puerta no pudo abrir, no tenía el valor, los cristales llenos del vaho creado por el frío afuera y la calidez adentro desdibujaban su figura allí bajo la lluvia, pero era aún capaz de verla.

" _Vete, no quiero verte, no entendiste, yo no te quiero_ " ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle?, ¿Qué mentira podía sacar de su boca cuando no tenía el valor siquiera de verlo de frente?, no iba solo a poder mirar sus ojos y repetir lo que había dicho.

¿Es que él no se daba cuenta?, ¿Acaso no lo veía? Lo que había dicho teniéndolo antes frente a frente había hecho que su corazón se rompiera y sangrara, había sido tan duro para ella que creía que no podría hacer salir esas ponsoñosas palabras de su boca, pero lo había hecho, había renunciando a un millón de sueños de amor con aquellas dos palabras.

La gente solía decir que el primer amor siempre era el más grande, el que nunca se olvida, y él era el suyo, al que siempre tendría en su corazón, el inolvidable, con el que siempre compararía a los demás, y si lo permitía ella sería el suyo y no lo merecía.

Su corazón saltó cuando él avanzó hasta la puerta y su silueta por el cristal fue perfectamente clara. Se arrodilló en el piso escondiéndose de su vista y se tapó la boca, nada que decir, ni siquiera su respiración debía traicionara.

" _Vete, por favor_ " suplicó en silencio.

 ** _Este juego de tontos está partiéndome en pedazos, tus crueles palabras, rompieron mi corazón, tú rompiste mi corazón._**

Como deseaba poder regresar en el tiempo, poder volver a ese juego de tontos donde podía fingir que le era indiferente, donde solo había palabras crueles que lo habían mantenido siempre a una distancia segura.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, por el anhelo de sueños de cosas imposibles, cayeron al suelo helado mojado por la lluvia, sabiendo su objeto más preciado del otro lado y la imposibilidad de alcanzarlo. Su necio corazón le decía que podía darle una oportunidad, que podían empezar desde cero y empezar a conocerse y quizá volverse a enamorar esta vez sin secretos entre los dos, pero ¿Podría ver alguna vez él a la chica detrás del antifaz? ¿Podía alguna vez apreciar a la sencilla chiquilla detrás del glamour mágico de la heroína?

¿Podía ella vivir con esa duda?

 ** _Te quitase tu chaqueta y permaneces en la lluvia, estas así de loco._**

El rumor de un motor conocido de auto de escuchó no muy lejos. Ella se levantó y fue a la ventana, el auto de sus padres se acercaba, y él seguía allí mojándose bajo la lluvia como un enfermo trastornado que escapó de un sanatorio mental y no supiera el camino a casa.

" _Vete, por favor_ " pidió de nuevo con silencio.

Fue cuando él subió su mirada y vio un montón de tristeza en ella, pero también vio una promesa de que pasaría, sus ojos verdes y profundos se hundieron en sus ojos celestes y pudo casi saborear su dolor y la fuerza de su corazón y la esperanza de bienestar le dio tranquilidad.

Haciendo que el agua regada en el piso salpicara se marchó con tanta calma como había estado allí de pie, ella abrió la puerta y la brisa salpicada de agua la mojó, pero lo vio partir.

Él iba a estar bien… ella… eso era imposible saberlo.

\- Adiós… Adrien.

Dijo para ella misma dándole tantos significados, dándole tantos adiós como eran posibles en uno solo para no repetirlos más y aceptando que aun así cuando las mariposas negras entraran al corazón de otra persona debía estar a su lado.

\- Marinette… - su madre salió de la camioneta de entregas que se estacionó frente a las puertas de la panadería cubriéndose con un periódico – ayúdanos, trae un paraguas hija por favor.

\- Sí – dijo simulando entusiasmo.

Entró un momento a casa por el paraguas y luego fue hasta donde su padres que sacaban la despensa del auto.

Ojala pronto dejara de llover.

 **Fin**

 _Martes 22 de enero de 2008_

 _1:29 a.m._

 ** _Nota de autora_** _: Sí, leyeron bien, 2008 escribí esta historia hacer ya 10 años para una serie que amo profundamente y hoy me he ido a hacer un tour por la nostalgia y al verla me llegaron un montón de recuerdos y tuve otro de esos instantes de "oh esto es perfecto para ML._

 _Así tan extraño como se escucha yo era la chica de esta historia, al menos era esta chica perdidamente enamorada de una persona a la que no podía alcanzar, no sin arriesgarme a perder mi corazón en el proceso, tan delirantemente enamorada que sufría hasta respirar sin él, pero que también era invisible para él ¿Puede amarse asi? Sí, se los digo sí se puede._

 _Quizá_ _por que he sentido un amor asi me gusta tanto ML, una historia de una chica desesperadamente enamorada que arma planes y pierde la cabeza ante la mera contemplación de la persona amada, espero que ella tenga mas suerte de la que yo tuve hace tanto tiempo y si no espero entonces que ella tenga mi suerte y vuelva a enamorarse de otra persona cofcofLukacofcof y sea tan feliz como yo lo soy._

 _Si, sigo escribiendo "Pas a Pas", pero mi vida se ha puesto algo caótica el ultimo mes, solo puedo decirles regreso con nuevo cap en esa historia el lunes o martes._

 _Las negritas son la traducción de la canción "Foolish Game" de Jewel, si creo que este es un songfic CREO, no se pongan sad y no, no habrá continuación, la magia de este shot esta justo en la desesperanza. Si les ha gustado un review siempre es una bonita manera de saberlo_

 ** _tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


End file.
